Computing devices may include multiple components. For example, a computing device may include a chassis, a processor, a memory module, and a video card.
The components of a computing device may be detachable from the computing device. For example, a video card housed in a chassis of a computing device may be removed.
A component that is removed from a computing device may be inserted and used in a second computing device. For example, a first computing device may include a chassis housing a video card. The video card may be removed from the first computing device and may be inserted into a housing of a second computing device.
Component interconnection standards have driven component producers to produce components that are generally compatible with a large number of computing devices. For example, the peripheral component interconnect express is a high-speed serial computer expansion bus standard that has been adopted by a large number of motherboard manufacturers. Due to its broad adoption, component producers have introduced components that may be used in a large number of computing devices by virtue of interconnecting with computing devices via the high-speed serial computer expansion bus standard.